riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
David V. D'andrea
David V. D'andrea is an artist and non-musician. Currently residing in Portland, Oregon he works with Monolith Press and his own imprint Samaritan Press. He is known for his meticulous, highly detailed style with themes on nature, birds, death, eternal symbols and Indian/Hindu themes. Notably D'andrea has worked with the likes of Om, Sleep, Witchcraft, The Jesus Lizard and Alice Cooper to name a few. Biography D'andrea was born in Connecticut and from his youth showed a fascination with art, citing MAD Magazine, Cracked Magazine, Basil Woverton, 70s/80s cartoons, Jeff Nelson and Pushead all as influences. Notably he also cites the album "Love Gun" by KISS as an influence, citing it at the time as "The perfect melding of art and music.". By the age of 14, D'andrea was already working with local bands doing zines and flyers. By the time he was finished with high school he left for California and found his niche within the scene, eventually composing the insert for a 10" vinyl release for Fields of Shit on the Life Is Abuse label in 1995. He would also work with the likes of Noothgrush in the late 1990s as well. In 1999, D'andrea hit a stepping stone in doing flyers for High on Fire for their earliest shows, also doing the band's first t-shirt depicting a red and white double-headed eagle. He would tour with the band on their first US and European tours in a moment he felt was a personal milestone. At the age of 27, D'andrea went to college and received a BFA in Illustration from The California College of the Arts in San Francisco, also meeting one of his mentors in Barron Storey.Optimum WoundAccessed 23 August 2017 At the time he would remain in California working with various bands and honing his craft to which he would work with Om for the first time in 2006, describing his ongoing working relationship with the band as "the aural personification of everything I want my artwork to be.".The ObeliskAccessed 23 August 2017 He would also serve as a merch guy/roadie for Om on a host of their tours throughout the years. D'andrea currently resides in Portland, Oregon and runs Samaritan Press, composing artwork for bands and festivals around the world. Selected Discography As an Artist * Fields of Shit - Fields of Shit (1995, Life is Abuse) * Dystopia - The Aftermath (1999, Life is Abuse) * Church of Misery/'Sourvein' (2006, Dada Drumming) * Witchcraft - The Alchemist (2007, Rise Above Records) * Ulver ‎– Shadows Of The Sun (2007, The End Records) * Wino ‎– Punctuated Equilibrium (2009, Southern Lord Records) * Intronaut ‎– Valley Of Smoke (2010, Century Media) * Om - Advaitic Songs (2012, Drag City) * Sleep - The Clarity (2014, Adult Swim / Southern Lord Records) * Al Cisneros - Empty Tomb (2014, Samaritan Press) With Samaritan Press * Al Cisneros - Empty Tomb (Single) (2014) * Robert Aiki Aubrey Lowe - 8th Continent (Masques) (Book) (2014) Bands D'andrea Has Worked With *Sleep *High on Fire *Om *Agalloch *The Crazy World of Arthur Brown *Alice Cooper *Blue Oyster Cult *White Hills *Black Mountain *Graveyard *envy *Godspeed You! Black Emperor *Neurosis *Noothgrush *Roadburn Festival 2011 (Shrinebuilder, Sabbath Assembly, Wardruna, Wovenhand, Circle, Ludicra, Black Mountain, White Hills) *Witch *Earthless *The Jesus Lizard *Triptykon Equipment *108 nibs *Liner brushes *03 technical pencils *Strathmore 500 series Bristol *1910 Chandler & Price press External Links *Official Illustration Page *Samaritan Press *Samaritan Press on Twitter *David V. D'andrea on Vimeo *Samaritan Press on Facebook *Interview for the "Smells Like Sweat" documentary References Category:Artist Category:Visual Artist Category:Om Category:Sleep Category:High on Fire Category:Oakland Category:California Category:USA Category:Portland Category:Oregon Category:David V. D'andrea